Caillou and the Big Bad Rico
by caillouandgilbert
Summary: When Caillou invites his online friend over to his house, he finds out that his "friend" isn't so friendly.


One time, Caillou met an older kid on the computer. His name was Rico. Rico was really mean and stupid but Caillou didn't know that. Caillou wanted to meet Rico in person so he invited him over to his house.

"Hi mister, who are you?" Caillou asked when Rico came over to his house.

"The name's Rico. I'm looking for Caillou," Rico said.

"That's me. Do you want to play with me?" Caillou asked.

"All right," Rico said.

Caillou and Rico went inside the house.

"This is Gilbert. He's my cat," Caillou said as he showed Gilbert to Rico.

Gilbert did not like Rico. Gilbert hissed at Rico.

"Get that thing away from me. I hate cats," Rico ordered.

"It's okay. Gilbert won't hurt you. He's nice," Caillou said.

"I don't care. Just get it away from me," Rico ordered.

Caillou took Rico to Rosie's room.

"This is Rosie. She's my sister," Caillou said as he showed Rosie to Rico.

Rosie didn't like Rico either. She hit him with her rattle.

"Ow, what was that for?" Rico whined.

"She didn't mean to. She was just playing," Caillou said.

"I bet she was. Stupid baby," Rico muttered.

Caillou took Rico to his room.

"Do you want to play a game?" Caillou asked.

"That depends. What games do you have?" Rico asked.

"I have Mouse Trap," Caillou said.

"No way. That's lame," Rico said.

"What about Candy Land?" Caillou asked.

"That's even lamer. Are board games all you have? Don't you have any video games?" Rico whined.

"No, Mommy and Daddy say I'm too young to have those," Caillou said.

"Too young? How old are you?" Rico asked.

"4," Caillou said.

"You're only 4? I thought you were my age," Rico whined.

"I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you. Can we still be friends?" Caillou asked.

"Hell no! I'm not wasting my time with a dumb preschooler. I'm leaving this dump," Rico said like he was mad.

"But I want you to be my friend," Caillou whined.

Caillou started to cry. Rico tried to leave but he couldn't handle Caillou's crying.

"All right, you can be my friend if you stop crying," Rico lied. That made Caillou stop crying.

"YAY! Can we play Chutes and Ladders?" Caillou asked.

"No, we're going to play a game I made up instead. It's called Slave," Rico said.

"Wow, that sounds like fun. How do you play?" Caillou asked.

"It's easy. All you have to do is do whatever I tell you to do," Rico said.

"Okay. What do you want me to do first?" Caillou asked.

"Go in the kitchen and fetch me some beer," Rico said.

"What's beer?" Caillou asked.

"It's something you drink," Rico said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Caillou said as he left the room.

"Retard," Rico muttered after Caillou left the room.

Caillou went into his kitchen where his parents were.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I have some beer?" Caillou asked.

"No, Caillou, you are way too young," Caillou's mom said.

"But I need it," Caillou whined.

"Why do you need beer?" Caillou's dad asked.

"It's not for me. It's for my new friend, Rico," Caillou said.

"Who's Rico?" Caillou's mom asked.

"He's an older kid I met on the computer. He's in my room and we're playing a game called Slave," Caillou said.

"You invited a stranger on the computer over to the house?" Caillou's dad asked like he was mad.

"Yeah, I wanted to meet him. He said we were friends," Caillou said.

"Caillou, that is a big no no. You are not supposed to talk to strangers on the computer," Caillou's mom said like she was mad.

"Why not?" Caillou asked.

"Because they could try to hurt you. Rico could be a child molester," Caillou's dad said.

"What does molest mean?" Caillou asked.

Screaming was heard before Caillou's parents could answer Caillou's question. The screaming was coming from Rosie's room. Caillou and his parents rushed over to Rosie's room and were horrified by what they saw. Rico had his penis inside Rosie's vagina and he was raping her.

"THIS IS FOR HITTING ME WITH YOUR RATTLE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Rico yelled.

"ROSIE!" Caillou's mom yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU CREEP!" Caillou's dad ordered.

Caillou's dad yanked Rico away from Rosie, who cried as Caillou's mom took her out of the room and tried to comfort her.

"What were you doing to Rosie, Rico?" Caillou asked.

"It's none of your business, baldy! Hand over the beer!" Rico ordered.

"I can't get any. I'm not old enough," Caillou said.

"That's your excuse for everything," Rico whined.

"Leave Caillou alone and get out of my house before I call the police!" Caillou's dad ordered Rico.

"Fine! I'll get my own beer then!" Rico yelled as he tried to leave.

"Rico, wait, I thought we were friends," Caillou said as he tried to stop Rico from leaving.

"Not anymore! You tricked me into thinking you were my age so I'd come all the way over here and play with you!" Rico yelled.

"I said I was sorry for that," Caillou whined.

"Sorry? I'll show you sorry!" Rico yelled.

Rico punched Caillou in the face. Caillou fell down and started crying.

"Young man, you are a very bad person," Caillou's dad told Rico.

"So what if I am, old man? What are you going to do about it?" Rico asked.

Gilbert was nearby and he saw what happened. Gilbert did not like the way Rico treated Caillou. Gilbert jumped at Rico and attacked him.

"AAAAHHHH, GET HIM OFF ME!" Rico yelled like he was in pain as Gilbert kept biting and scratching him.

Caillou's dad took Caillou out of the room. Caillou's dad called the ambulance and the police so they could take Rico away.

Rico was taken to the hospital after Gilbert was done mauling him. Rico's injuries were so bad that he had to be put in a full body cast. Caillou's parents took Caillou to the hospital so he could say goodbye to Rico.

"Hi, Rico. Mommy and Daddy said we can't be friends anymore because of what you did to Rosie so I guess this is goodbye. I hope you get better soon," Caillou said.

Caillou and his parents went back home.

"Well, Caillou, what do you have to say for yourself?" Caillou's mom asked.

"I'm sorry about what I did and that Rosie got hurt because of it. I thought Rico was nice at first and I didn't know it was bad," Caillou said.

"I hope you learned your lesson," Caillou's mom said.

"I did. I won't talk to any more strangers on the computer," Caillou said.

Caillou was grounded from the computer and Rosie was scarred for life and Rico was sentenced to life in juvie after his injuries healed up. Rosie had nightmares about Rico and Rico had nightmares about Gilbert.

The End


End file.
